Solutions for low mass and volumetric challenges in electronics packaging for space-based exploration and communication equipment have traditionally focused on vertically mounted 3-D packaging technologies. Vertical mounting involves stacking slices in a vertical configuration from a base slice. All other slices are supported mechanically by the base slice.
One problem associated with vertical mounting techniques is difficulty in conforming to mechanical limitations on the vertical height of the packaging structure. Another problem is difficulty in delivering thermal loads between the top of the vertical stack and the base structure. Designers of space-based equipment have devoted tremendous resources to alleviating these height and heat delivery problems. Traditional vertical mounting techniques also require disassembly of the entire packaging structure to add or remove an individual slice within the structure.